Mi destino eres tú
by SakuAsakura
Summary: UA. Yoh es un hombre de negocios muy importante en el país, pero... ¿Que pasará cuando una misteriosa chica se cruce en su camino cambiando todo lo que era conocido para él? YXA


_Shaman king no me pertenece_

* * *

**Capitulo Primero**

Sin darme cuenta, se había convertido en una rutina… despertar, trabajar, venir a esta sucia cafetería, regresar a casa para dormir y comenzar una vez más, ¿Qué puedo decir? Verla es un deleite o hasta podría decir que es una especie de escape personal.

Es cierto, odio mi trabajo, la vida de oficina no es para mí "un sueño hecho realidad", simplemente nunca tuve otra opción, es que literalmente fui concebido para esto. No es que quiera quejarme de mi infancia, siempre obtuve todo lo que deseé, lo mejor, lo más costoso, todo lo necesario para el heredero del imperio Asakura, pero un matrimonio sin amor no es que sea el mejor ambiente para crecer, sí es cierto tengo algunos buenos recuerdos de mi niñez, algunos dignos de atesorar, pero… ¿Por qué continuo pensando en esto?

-Bienvenido de nuevo- Dijo sin mucho interés, esa voz suave y desganada ha sido la razón de mis tres tazas de café diarias, ni siquiera me gusta el café. La miré para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos, esos ojos llenos de algo que aún no logro descifrar, algo que me absorbe, le sonreí -¿Lo de siempre señor?- Replicó como respuesta a mi estúpida sonrisa.

-Sí, por favor- Respondí para verla marcharse hacia la cocina de la cafetería. No entiendo que me atrae de ella, la chica tiene encanto pero tampoco es que sea una súper modelo, su piel es muy blanca, casi pálida, me pregunto si tendrá anemia porque es bastante delgada… su cabello tampoco tiene mucho estilo, es rubio y cae despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, lo que sí puedo resaltar es su fuerte personalidad, su aura desprende algo misterioso, casi místico, algo que sin duda quiero descubrir.

¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Dónde vivirá? ¿Cuáles serán sus hobbies? ¿Acaso se podría fijar en mí?, bueno no creo que sea un mal partido, no... ¡Definitivamente soy un buen partido! ¿En qué estoy pensando?, y además es la quinta vez que hojeo el viejo periódico que encontré en la mesa, las mismas palabras revolotean en mis ojos, ya sé que el dólar bajo, también estoy seguro de que la nueva reforma fue aprobada, las noticias no cambiaran por más que las revise pero es la única forma en la que puedo escapar del movimiento de su ligero cuerpo mientras camina, tan sutíl, tan entregada y despreocupada al mismo tiempo, son casi como pinceladas en un lienzo blanco, dándole color a mi aburrido entorno, ¡Rayos! ya estoy mirándola otra vez.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, cuando torpemente limpiaba los vidrios del triste frente de la cafetería, nunca pude entender porque se esmeraba tanto en dejarlos limpios si estaban tan gastados que su reflejo se veía distorsionado, pero su dedicación ante algo imposible me hizo recordarme a mí mismo, si, esa fue la primera vez que atrapo mi atención y desde entonces la tiene cautiva.

-Aquí tiene su expreso señor- Dijo suavemente mientras dejaba esa horrible taza sobre la mesa.

Odio el sabor del café ¿Cómo algo puede ser tan amargo? tomé la taza y probé un poco del expreso, mierda, es mi imaginación o esta cosa sabe peor que de costumbre, intente escupirlo pero note que la culpable de mi sufrimiento aun se encontraba de pie junto a mí, ¿Qué rayos hace ahí? no es que quiera que se vaya, pero demonios quiero escupir esta bebida infernal, la miré y al no tener otra salida trague haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar el disgusto que me causo el horrible sabor.

-Gracias- Le dije usando mi mejor "sonrisa ejecutiva" en años, baje la mirada hacia la endemoniada bebida pensando en qué hacer con ella y beberla ya era un opción descartada, al final decidí volver mi atención al periódico esperando que se fuera pronto y deshacerme el expreso.

-Sabe usted que ese periódico es de la semana pasada ¿Cierto? Es casi la sexta vez que lo lee. - dijo sin cambiar su frio semblante.

Siempre me hablaba como a cualquier otro cliente, seguramente no sabe quien soy ¿acaso no lee el periódico? o por lo menos esas ridículas revistas de chismes que las mujeres aman, estoy seguro que he aparecido en uno o dos escándalos a causa de las presiones de mi madre por salir con las modelos de su marca de ropa, insiste en que así no hablarán de mi homosexualidad, no soy gay pero tampoco quiero discutir mi orientación sexual con mi madre.

-Si cariño, ya lo sé, sólo no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dije en mi defensa, de cierta forma es refrescante hablar con alguien que no sepa quién soy, estoy acostumbrado a la idolatría, no a la excesiva sinceridad de esta mujer.

-Ya veo, bueno disfrute su expreso señor- respondió marchándose mientras que yo continuaba pensando qué demonios hacer con su espantoso café, al final terminé solo dejándolo ahí, de igual forma ya estaba demasiado frio.

No tengo ganas de volver a casa, o más bien, no quiero volver a casa, necesito verla e imaginar cómo acercarme a ella, decidí sacar mi laptop, nunca me ha gustado llevar trabajo fuera de la oficina, pero en este momento prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de pedir otro café. Hice algunas llamadas y terminé dos informes que tenía pendientes; todavía puedo verla caminar a lo lejos, yendo de aquí para allá, atendiendo clientes, tomando pedidos, sus movimientos, sus gestos, todo de ella.. ¿Qué me estás haciendo señorita sin nombre?

-Disculpe señor, pero ya vamos a cerrar- Anunció una anciana, al parecer es otra de las camareras aunque no lleva puesto un uniforme.

-Sí, gracias, ya voy saliendo- Recogí mi laptop y los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa - Señorita, ¿Se molestaría si le hago una pregunta? ¿Podría decirme el nombre de aquella señorita?- Dije señalando a la rubia.

La anciana me miro con recelo, casi como si tuviera visión de rayos X o poderes de clarividencia -¿Para qué quiere saberlo? - Un evidente tono de enojo se asomó en su voz -¿Que acaso es un acosador?

Sus palabras fueron las que menos esperaba en ese momento -¿Qué? ¿Acosador? - Dije indignado -¿Por qué me habla de esa forma señora? yo sólo quiero saber el nombre de la señorita porque me ha atendido de forma esplendida ¿Acaso es un crimen?

-A mi usted no me engaña, lo he visto venir todos los días el último mes solo para ver a Anna- su Gritó, se notaba que esta vez estaba más exaltada.

-¿Qué? - Me detuve y pensé un poco en la situación, no era buena idea ponerme a discutir con una vieja que obviamente no cambiaría de opinión- Está bien señora, le ruego disculpe mi descortesía, muchas gracias por su café y si excelente atención- dije saliendo triunfante por la puerta con dirección a mi auto, en mis años de experiencia empresarial he aprendido que a veces la cortesía hipócrita es mejor arma que cualquier otra apelación, y sin duda me sentí victorioso, logré conseguir su nombre.

Apenas hay un poco de tráfico, era de esperarse porque aún es temprano, mientras conduzco me doy tiempo para pensar en lo que paso, aquella mujer ha sido más entrometida de lo que pensé que seria, solo quería saber el nombre de la chica, no era necesario formar una inquisición española por eso. Encendí el radio, no es que tenga ánimos de escuchar música ahora pero conducir siempre me ha parecido muy solitario al menos así podré sentir la compañía de los chicos de _Keane_ mientras tocan _Somewhere only we know _y con algo de suerte el camino se hará un poco más corto.

Bajé del auto cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, aun me altera todo lo que pasó ¿Qué pensará Anna de esto? No soy un acosador, solo me gusta mirarla, sí, perfecto Yoh… ahora eres un mirón, un asqueroso mirón, y sin duda debía hacer algo al respecto. Mientras caminaba todo el camino hasta mi suite discutía conmigo mismo cual sería la mejor forma de terminar con este problema, la idea de dejar de ir a la cafetería pasó por su cabeza, era tentadora de cierta manera, su reputación estaba en juego, quizás sería lo mejor pero dejar de verla no era una opción, y menos ahora que estaba decidido a por fin realizar un avance, debía pensar en cómo continuar viéndola sin parecer un demente desquiciado amante del café sin nada mejor que hacer que ir a una cafetería a miles de kilómetros de su casa solo porque le gusta una chica, definitivamente debía hacerse cargo de eso.

La mañana siguiente paso como de costumbre, me desperté muy temprano y me dirigí a mi trabajo, estaba firme en mi decisión y debía hacerlo cuanto antes tomé el teléfono y me dispuse a hacer algunas llamadas, al fin daría el paso definitivo.

_Continuará... _

* * *

_¿Que será lo que va a hacer Yoh? ¡Esperen la continuación en el nuevo capitulo!_

_Gracias por leer mi nuevo trabajo, espero que lo disfruten y se dejen atrapar por la historia, e__spero sus Reviews y comentarios._

_Nos vemos pronto..._


End file.
